


The Captain and the phone prank

by MithriaFaith



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MithriaFaith/pseuds/MithriaFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Tony gets hold of Steve's phone? Of course. He prepares a prank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain and the phone prank

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot happened because of something I talked about to @i_ship_these_ships.rp on Instagram. I loved writing it and I hope some of you guys like it too :)

"And it can make every sound I want?" Steve asked curiously, looking down at the thin black phonr in his hands. Tony had given it to him a while ago even though Steve still wasn't sure why on earth he needed it. Tony said it had to do with always being available but Steve kind of disliked the idea. He still was curious about all this modern day technology though and so he had accepted the gift even if only to try and catch up with what had changed while he had "spent his time as a capsicle". So, at the moment Tony was trying to explain the basic features to him.  
"Sure thing, Cap. It can do so much more than just the boring old 'drrrrring'..." the inventor said and imitated the sound of a ringing old telephone.   
"You could even make it sing the national anthem every time someone calls you" he added and rested his crossed arms on the kitchen counter, looking over at the confused super soldier in front of him.  
"Uh... that would be a little too much, wouldn't it?" Steve asked with a tiny grin, sounding pretty amazed at what was actually possible with today's technology. Tony just laughed and took the phone from Steve who was holding it out to him.   
"It's really not that hard, actually. I can't believe you don't know how to change your ring tone!"  
"Tony, in my time phones had cables. I'm glad I know how to turn this thing on!"  
"Aw, I'm pretty sure you can turn everything on, Captain" Tony answered and wiggled his eyebrows which caused Steve to roll his eyes.  
"Shut up, Stark"  
"As if I ever would"  
"Hey, boys. You ready?"  
Natasha interrupted their usual banter by walking past and throwing the question at them before they could start a verbal battle again.  
"Ready for what?"   
"Amazing how much you rely on Pepper to remind you of stuff" the redhead muttered and rolled her eyes. "Fury is here for the meeting"  
"Meeting... ah. Meeting. Yeah yeah, right. Wait... who let him in? Jarvis?"  
"Ms Potts authorised me to let director Fury in when he arrives" the soft British voice replied immediately and Tony sighed.  
"That's her 12% acting up" he muttered and nodded.  
"We better get going then. Letting Fury wait probably wouldn't be a good idea" Steve said and got up.  
"Oh, he'd be furious" Tony said and grinned proudly at his own joke. "Buuut this is my house. I can make people wait as long as I want them to wait for me. It's a hobby of mine" Eventually he sighed though and slowly got up too, twirling the phone around between his fingers. Neither Steve nor Natasha noticed how he touched the screen quickly a few times before handing the phone back to Steve.  
"There you go, Cap. We'll continue my awesome lesson later"

"First of all I need a report of the last mission from Hawkeye and Black Widow"  
"Sure" Clint replied calmy to Fury's request. "Okay, so we were down in New Mexico, not far from where Thor crashed back then. People in that town called... um... Al... Ali... uh..."  
"Alamogordo" Natasha interrupted his stuttering and nudged his arm.  
"Yeah. What she said. Anyway, people had been reporting-"

//And IIIIII will aaaalwayyys looove youuuu...//

Everyone looked up, startled and mildly confused by Whitney Houston's voice sounding through the room all of a sudden. They all turned their heads, trying to locate the source of the inappropriate noise until they eventually rested their eyes on a brightly blushing Steve Rogers who was fumbling for something in his pocket.  
"Captain Rogers! What the hell-?" Fury asked, frowning angrily.  
"I-I swear I have no idea... I mean, I.... I don't know how... I..." Steve stuttered, looking absolutely embarrassed when he pulled his phone out of his pocket and the sound emerging from the damned thing got a little louder.  
He blushed even more when he noticed the others' reactions. Fury looked utterly pissed off. Bruce and Natasha were exchanging a somehow amused look. Clint quietly chuckled to himself and Thor looked utterly confused. And.... Tony... Tony Stark had a diabolic grin on his face and waved happily at Steve. With his own phone in his hand.  
This little son of a-  
"Will you turn that off anytime soon?"  
Steve flinched when he heard Fury's impatient voice.  
Turn it off. Right. Of course. As quickly as possible. But... how? There must be a button somewhere... right? Or not? Why was this thing so complicated? Oh, Tony would pay for this...  
Ah! 'Deny call'. Yes. Yes! Deny it, now! He quickly pressed the red button on the screen and the music finally stopped. Steve took a deep breath, his cheeks and ears still bright pink. Tony was so going to pay for this. Right now he looked far too pleased with himself. Steve slowly moved to put the phone back in his pocket.  
"Rogers. Put that damn thing on silent!" Fury bellowed and Steve stopped right in the middle of moving and nodded quickly.  
"If course, sir. I will. Uh.... how do I do that...?"


End file.
